The One Who Knocks
by Lunae Saltatoriae
Summary: Dangerous was the only word used to describe the House of Blood, Lunas. One such girl was brought into this house of hell and to her new demonic life of feasting on the innocent. As one last chance, she enters the plane of mortals to stop the ever growing hunger inside her before she is consumed by it. Warning: Sexual scenes and Violence.
1. Prologue: Wanderer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>"Look at him, Look at me. That boy is bad, and honestly, he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes..." -Monster by Lady Gaga.<em>

* * *

><p><em>She walked from the pits themselves into the burning embrace of the gardens of Eden. She knew of the ancient magicks that dwelled here, and she knew this place was the first corrupted by the old ones.<em>

_She was so young, her dark scarlet hair shimmered in the bleak light encompassing the place where no mortals live._

_She was weakened from my many years of wandering, that consuming the dead was a foreign concept, but in her years of hunger she realised it was time._

_She always took instead of gave, she guessed it was part of her now, but she never felt full after a meal, always wanting more._

_She often thought that one day her life would become interesting, and she would wait years to return to the pits._

_She looked into the portal between the planes and she smiled. Maybe it was time to serve a master._

* * *

><p>A black raven with magenta eyes glinted as he looked upon the mortal laying in a cage, about to be sacrificed, he smelled waves of wrath and pride.<p>

The bird looked through the bars and narrowed its eyes at the weakened boy, it did its best to raise an eyebrow at him.

"It really is distasteful for a creature like me to feel any level of empathy for a mortal like you, even if you call my name as if it was a plea for help."

"I had no one left to turn to-"

"I heard all your begging." The bird interrupted, "and I became so bored with the idea that someone so bloody prideful has sunk so low as to ask a god you don't believe in for help, when I am clearly so available" he continued.

"You will serve me until I see their dead corpses."

"I understand, my Lord."

The bird smirked in a way and then relished in the feel of the burning of the purple contract on what started to form like a long fingered hand with blackened claws.

Then its hand flew out and pressed its pale hand to the boy's right eye, he winced and almost cried out in agony as the contract glowed purple on a blue eye. black blue hair covered up the contract.

"I order you to save me."

"Yes, my Lord." The man that seemed to transform from the raven smiled with an open mouth as if to could show off it's fangs.

Cries of help and bloodcurdling screams echoed into the night.


	2. Chapter 1: Falling into the Light

**Thank you to anyone who takes time to read this fic, and I would really appreciate reviews, favourites and follows. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>"There was a time<em>  
><em>I used to look into my father's eyes.<em>  
><em>In a happy home<em>  
><em>I was a king, I had a golden throne.<em>  
><em>Those days are gone,<em>  
><em>Now the memory's on the wall.<em>  
><em>I hear the songs<em>  
><em>From the places where I was born.<em>  
><em>Upon a hill across a blue lake,<em>  
><em>That's where I had my first heartbreak.<em>  
><em>I still remember how it all changed."<em>  
><em>-Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia<em>

* * *

><p>I was never the one to follow the rules, and even in the end I was on what others considered the wrong side, which was my side. I suppose I should start from the beginning, the point where I became something I should never have been to begin with, I aligned myself with people that betrayed me at the first opportunity.<p>

We all know the tale of the boy who became a demon through whispers and stories passed throughout the depths of hell, but no one knows the story of how a Demon became human. I know that story well because I lived it, and I wish that I never did.

I had lived for roughly two centuries now, I was strong enough to hold my own, and I was made into a demon upon death with the strength of an old one, and I was trained to become an Arch-Demon, a leader for one of the great houses of hell.

My training was halted when I was travelling in the human world, I came across a beautiful human, he was made to be my mate, my lost part, the piece missing and I loved him as much as a soul-devouring creature could. I gave him everything he needed and wanted. I spent much of my time with him, but every decade or so I had to leave to feed on souls, but I would always return to his loving arms.

Over a ten thousand years ago a war between the reapers and demons began, it was said that both races became so endangered that a bargain was struck, we would not feed on human souls unless a deal was struck between the human we were to feed on. But some of our race ignored the treaty and fed at will, this was frowned upon by the Arch-Demons, and to keep it in house many problems were dealt with by the Leader of the house some were dealt with by Grim Reapers.

* * *

><p>I lived in a house of demons with my mate and I left to feed on souls, spending years away from home. I came back two years later after having the feeling that my house was in danger and I walked inside, and from what I saw the house was ransacked, demon and mates alike were strung around the floor, they were hollow, no soul was present in any of the bodies. I ran up to my floor in the tower and I found my mate on the floor, his eyes blinking slightly. I could tell he had only just been hit with a scythe, but it didn't reap his soul. Then I realized, he was hanging on for dear life because he believed I would come for him.<p>

"James! James!" I cried at him as blood started to drip out of his mouth.

"Aba-Abagail... They... The reapers."

"No James! I can save you, make a deal with me, I can't live without you."

"Abagail... I love you... Remember that... If anyone can live on it's you..."

"James, let me save you.. I can, please... I can... I can..."

"Just... say it before..." He started, and I saw the light being drained from within him.

"I love you James... I love you, please don't leave me alone..." Tears ran down my cheeks and wings began to expand from my back, black silken feathers shined in the limited light.

I saw his soul leave his body and tears didn't stop falling down my cheeks.

I watched that night from afar as the tower caught alight due to the magic within me, I walked on and on. I found all of the reapers who I smelled in that tower and I killed them all slowly and painfully.

It eventually became too much and I wanted it to end, the life I once loved was gone, the only thing left of my mate was the faint symbols and lines around my wrists that were once the bond between myself and my mate, a collar to a master I could never consume.

My body distorted and my black wings sprung out of me, my fangs and hair became longer, A long black cloak made from a shadow appeared on my shoulders and my body underneath was covered with tight shiny leather, covered my breasts and legs. My hair and eyes turned from black into scarlet in the madness of the hunger, the pain of losing everything I could ever care about and the emotion of hatred.

I walked my cold lone body into the Gardens of Eden and I cried out in pain with each step, my body beginning to wither away with only madness replacing my soul.

I fell to the ground and as one last chance of redemption I entered the human world.

* * *

><p>This is where it all went wrong, or right depends on what the definition of right and wrong are. I feel into what I could only assume was a church. And I became human as a priest pulled my helpless rotting body into the holy ground, making me feel weak and tired, I also started to burn up when he attached a crucifix around my neck, my cold dead heart began to beat, the hunger for souls became the hunger for food and the feeling of being alive.<p>

My human life before I became a demon was one of looking at myself and spending much of my fortune on myself, my previous family was greedy, yes. But I was the worst by far, I was extremely vain and I made use of other's laziness. I actually became a pirate after thinking a fortune is no fun if it isn't earned, of course, I never earned a penny in my life, I also named myself Astrotha, which meant greedy and vain at that time.

But my old life didn't matter anymore, I was human now, beautifully, sinfully and horribly human. Aches that never would have slowed me down as I escaped the church began to come back to me, I realised that since my body was in a death state but never decaying it was weak and the muscles needed time to replenish to their new body. I didn't know what willed me to keep moving, but I did, and I had no idea where I was going until I saw lights in the distance.

I made it to the outskirts of London where my body collapsed, my head felt each beat of my heart and I was exhausted.

I knew I needed shelter but before I could even make it to the closest building, I felt blunt object hit the back of my head and the world as I knew it began to swim into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: If there's anything confusing or any errors that are really big that need fixing don't hesitate to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Fate

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>  
><em>'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home<em>  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone home."<br>-Lights by Ellie Goulding._

* * *

><p>I felt cold, cold and tired, so tired of living. I never knew that living could feel like this. It like I was weighed down by my own body, and I couldn't help but feel every bit of pain from my weakened muscles.<p>

* * *

><p>I snapped open my eyes when I felt cold water being splashed on me. I felt a pair of hands lift me up in painful way and I panicked, and with a rush of adrenaline I tried to shove the person away, but it only forced me further into their grasp. I tried to scream out, but it came out as a weak moan by a rag in my mouth. I felt the filthy hands of my captor on me again and I tried to fight but he was too strong and my already weakened muscles began to sag in exhaustion.<p>

"If you don't stop moving I'll hurt you, bitch." He said with a growl of annoyance.

My only response was something that sounded like a muffled insult through the rag.

"Good." He said and he brought me into the light of the lantern and he appeared shocked by my face and body. "Well, when they said they bought in a beauty, I thought you'd be the average prostitute, but you look like some sort of virgin mary." He smirked despite himself. "You'll fetch a nice price I think."

"Cmon, we haven't got all day, load her into the cart." A man shouted from down the hall.

"Yeah, Alright Spence." My captor said over his shoulder before hauling me up and walking me down the hall.

He threw me into a carriage and I felt myself bruising slightly at the impact. As a demon, I would feel no pain at an impact like this but now that I was human, I felt every part of the impact, I felt like a peach, easily bruised.

I was held in place by rusted iron chains that rubbed my wrists making them blister and scratch.

I briefly saw over my shoulder a wide-eyed girl being thrown in with me, her clothing was very revealing and she had lots of curves, it gave me the impression she was a prostitute but I wasn't too sure, my eyes still had to get used to the limited light. As soon as the doors closed I worked at getting rid of the rag that was irritating me.

I heard whimpers from the girl and I raised an eyebrow, it had been such a long time since I felt scared, being under the power of someone else is offputting, yes, but it wasn't entirely bad, it's just a new perspective on my long death-like life. I've never been abducted before, but I have abducted people, so it was interesting to say the least.

My heart did pound a little too hard for my liking though, maybe I was scared. "Interesting," I said aloud in response to my heart rate.

"Wh-What?" The girl whimpered.

"Well, I've never been abducted before, and I can say the experience is new." I said honestly looking out the window at the full moon.

"Right.. Not only am I ab-abducted... But I've been abducted with a cr-crazed moron." She said through chattering teeth.

"I won't justify that statement with an answer."

"Can't you just pretend to be scared or lie and say everything will be okay? Gee..."

"Oh... I can lie now can't I..." I said to myself still thinking through many numerous possibilities, then I remembered there was a girl who was very scared who didn't need me to sound insane. "Everything will be Okay.. I am sure of it." I said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah.. Right.. To-totally.." She shivered again.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you the name I want you to call me. How does that sound?"

"Ella.. My name is Ella, what's yours?"

"Abagail, I'd tell you my real name, but I'm not that person anymore."

"What happened?"

"I lost the people dear to me, my family. They all died in a fire."

"That's horrible."

"You know what's worse? I will never meet another human to be my lover ever again, that was my only chance, and now he's gone." A single tear glistened in the moonlight against my pale cheek.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped and we were pulled out, my scarlet hair snagged on the hinge of the door and it almost ripped off my head if I didn't quickly untangle it.<p>

I think at one point I may of blacked out because I found myself on the cold floor of a dungeon or cellar, it didn't really matter which.

I got up and looked around, seeing around ten girls all sleeping within the small room. Now, at this point I wasn't sure if I suddenly had a dose of adrenaline or I shocked myself into thought, but I began to think of ways to escape.

The only form of security they had on each of us was those chains linking each of our wrists together and the cell door that was secure.

I looked at the window and saw the light of a full moon streaming through it, I got up from the ground and examined the bars of metal. They were rusted and old, and I daresay that it was possible to break them and get through.

I began to push against the rustiest one and then pull, loosening it from the wall. It may of took an hour or so, but by the time it was free I noticed that the moon had moved to the centre of the sky.

I noticed the next one and I started to push and pull on it but then I realised I had a captive audience, about ten pairs of eyes to be exact.

"Are you trying to free us?" One with chestnut hair suddenly said.

"I'm trying to free me. You can all stay and rot for all I care, or you can come with me, it matters not."

Regardless of my mean words they all looked at each other and began to whisper and smile amongst themselves.

But I think this alerted the guard outside our door, and I managed to put the bar back in so it roughly looked normal, while I was doing this I counted the locks on the door and how long it took to unlock it.

I came up with four locks and twenty seconds. If we were quiet I dare say I could get every single girl out.

The guard came in, he looked at us all and then walked up to the bars, as if he knew exactly what I was doing the entire time, he tested one, which I was about to start loosening, then reached for the one I had loosened.

"Hey! Jimmy, Get outta there! You can't mess width the merchandise!" shouted a gravelly voice.

"Comin, I just heard noises, that's all." The guard said as his hand fell down to his side and he walked out.

When the door slammed shut behind him we all breathed a sigh of relief.

They all looked at me and I gulped down what I could only assume was stale air, then I got back to work on the bars.

It must have been hours later because when I finally broke the second bar off it was barely an hour before sunrise. Where I broke the bar off left a piece of rusted sharp metal sticking out of the brickwork.

I looked around all the girls and I told them to go, and in a single file line they managed to sneak out one by one, until there just me and Ella left. I knew she'd need help up due to her small height so I lifted her up and she reached for the remaining bars and pulled herself up, except out of sheer stupidity, her hand got cut on the sharp piece of bar and she squeaked which echoed quite nicely.

Then the locks began to rattle.

She managed to get up by the time the guard got in, but I was still there, I grabbed the bar from the window as he approached me with the gun. I smiled, maybe I would die, it would be better than living right now, with everything I had suffered through I deserved a slice at death, maybe I wouldn't be a demon this time, I would just go to hell and suffer for the next eternity.

Then I realised my mistake, I would never disobey my mate's orders to live on without him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't die-" I said in an attempt to confuse or distract him then with the a bit of adrenaline I distracted him by throwing my makeshift weapon in the air then catching it, while swerving around him then hitting him in the stomach and the back of the head, "at least not yet anyway."

"You are going to pay for that." He groaned out.

I didn't listen as I climbed up through the escape, and then I felt his grubby hand pull me back, and the piece of metal pierced my lower body, I kicked him rather hard in the face and I believe it knocked him out. I then pulled myself off the remaining rusted bar that was now thoroughly covered in blood, deep red blood.

As I was limping away from the building I saw the stables for horses and I noticed that only a small boy was in sight. I was losing a lot of blood so I saw it as my only escape option.

The boy looked me up and down then ran off to get someone to help and I groaned as I pulled myself on top of a black stallion that seemed to be quite happy to let me ride him. As soon as I was on him I kicked him, making him speed off, and jump over the gate to the stables. I heard several gunshots as I escaped off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>At some point, I must have fallen into unconsciousness because when I woke I was in a bed inside a very unfamiliar building that smelled rather stale and dead. But I didn't mind, as long as I was alive.<p>

"Ah, you're awake now, you were dead but not an hour ago." A man with grey hair that covered up half his face and extended down his back underneath a hat that was very large for him, he resembled someone I used to know, but I couldn't think who for the life of me.

"Hello... Um, who are you?" I said clearly discomforted all of a sudden.

"My dear, I am the Undertaker, and you of course, must be Abagail." He smiled.

"How did you-"

"It's not every day a Demon turns human now is it?" He chuckled.

I then realised who he was.

I moved his hair away from his eyes, and there was no mistaking it. "Thanatos?" I said to my blood brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am going to assume that everyone may ask why I made Ella important, it's because she's going to turn up later. Sebastian and Ciel will turn up in their own good time, but now let's just settle for the Undertaker.<strong>

**This story was inspired by the story A Demon's Mate, so If you want to read something long and interesting until I update, read that. :D**

**Also, Thanks to dark shadow400 for reviewing. And everyone who has Favourited! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Devil

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Thank you for everyone who has Favourited, reviewed and read my story! I really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"It's what you do<em>

_It's what you see_

_I know if I'm haunting you_

_You must be haunting me_

_It's where we go_

_It's where we'll be_

_I know if I'm onto you, I'm onto you_

_Onto you, you must be onto me_

_My heart it lulls_

_Ghost in the sheets_

_I know if I'm haunting you_

_You must be haunting_ _me..."_

_-Haunted by Beyonce_

* * *

><p>"I will ask you something of you now, and you must do it, no matter what the circumstances, you must do it. Please."<p>

A single tear fell; she would never look at him the same way again.

He killed again that night. traded her for another and looked down at the one he just gave up. He killed the other, purging it from existence, letting the other take its place. It was not long before the child awoke and started to wail at the man's violent acts towards her predecessor.

He moved as if he was made of nothing but air as he leapt out of the window and ran off. He looked back once to see the beautiful baby girl he killed for being caressed by a voice of her new mother.

* * *

><p>I woke to a maid opening the door and the streaming of the morning light through my now opened curtains, I was not a morning person.<p>

"My lady, are you awake?" Said my maid as she came in and opened the curtains, I yawned at the prospect of a new day and looked through the window to see it was snowing. Beautiful flakes of white fell from the heavens as the sun which was covered with cloud refused to be present for the day.

"Morning Isabella," I said to my maid, she smiled with glee. "Isabella, I had the weirdest dream."

"Did you Miss? Might I inquire what it was about?"

"I dreamt I was in the street again..." I said looking down, the dream felt so real, I could've been fooled that I was her.

"Miss Abagail, Why would you dream such a thing? Are you unwell?" She came over and took my temperature with the back of her hand.

"Isabella, I am perfectly fine, I would say that I am feeling unwell if I was," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sorry Miss; I thought that perhaps I could help somehow. Perhaps talking with your doctor about what ails you would be therapeutic." She looked down from my head to the floor with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Isabella, I am fine, you need not worry. Now, what's for breakfast?" I asked with a lick of my lips.

"I believe it is pancakes miss." She left the room and came back with a tray with my breakfast on it; I got up and put my robe on. I sat down and began eating as Isabella read aloud the headlines for me.

"Apparently the serial killer by the name of 'Jack the Ripper', has struck again, claiming the live of another woman, this time a Noble named Louise Davis." She said with a frown. I looked up, that's the 3rd this month, that means if I was to make any profit…

"Isabella, Change the fabric colour from red to black, and hold off the sale of the red dresses. Pull forward a line of black dresses and black suits. I intend to make a profit off this bit of news, also. Get this reprinted so that it includes the following changes as I said before." I smirked arrogantly, there were advantages to owning a newspaper, you got the news before it was publicised.

"Yes miss, but may I ask how changing the colour of formalwear will make you a better profit?" She said with a frown of confusion.

"You see Isabella…" I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "If a noblewoman has just died, most nobles need to buy new dresses to pay respect, and black is the colour of funerals and mourning so it's safe to say that all the Wealthy classes who will attend Louise's funeral will undoubtedly wear my fabric." I say as I turn and see her face as realisation overtook her features then I saw doubt for a split second as it changed back I relaxed, thinking I could be wrong.

"And you don't want to sell the colour red because it will only make people think of the murders that plague the city." She said looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Very good, Isabella, I see you are taking note of what I teach you."

A servant came in then, I believe he was a cousin of Isabella, I think his name was Edward. "My lady! A man dressed in all white brought this to your door." He said puffing. He gave me an envelope with the Queen's stamp on it then quickly ran out the door.

"I will go do as you asked," Isabella said as she bowed and proceeded to leave but stopped before the doorway. I hardly heard her as I threw the letter on the coffee table. "I do care for you, it was never about the pay to me, watching you grow made me very happy."

"I am grateful for your service to me… After I was found in that alley by you... I don't remember how I got there… I was just… I don't remember much about my life before then, except when my mother died… And then father passed away… I…"

"Abagail-" She rushed over to wipe the tears streaming from my face. "I am sorry! There is no need for you to worry about such things. I am more than happy to serve you, you treat me well… And when I found you… Only sixteen years of age in that alleyway calling for your parents… I knew it was you and I had to help you."

"Isabella, when I die I want you to move on and be happy…"

"My lady-" She said quite startled and looking shocked at the idea.

"No, I am human, and the duty I have is one bound by death. My father was poisoned for heaven's sake! You must face the possibility that I am mortal and it will happen, I just want you to be emotionally prepared."

"Mistress… I… will." She bowed and left.

"I am very happy for your acceptance."

I raked my hand through my long scarlet hair that came halfway down my back. I assumed this letter would come soon; her watchdog mustn't be working hard on the case so I must pick up the slack.

I am after all, My Queen's Crow, a bird that is bathed in shadow and death.

* * *

><p>This was last social event of the season apparently. Lord Aleister was insistent that I come for this one last one. I would've told him that I couldn't go if I didn't see an ulterior motive, which just happened to be chatting up the business and seeing how popular my designs were amongst the high class nobles. And I won't forget to mention that I suspect he is Jack the Ripper, but there are a few things I find disagreeable about that, for instance, I don't believe he was<p>

I wore one of my signature dresses, it showed off my figure but covered everything, it was a noble woman's Victorian style dress that was a deep purple in colour for the top layers and the bottom layers were white. I tied my hair so I braided down the right side of my face and over my shoulder. I also carried a dark purple laced mark I had yet to put on, because he decided on masquerade ball at the last minute.

We were in a carriage, and by 'we' I meant myself and my maid Isabella, I dressed her up a bit to blend in, I was hoping to sell her off to the Lord as a wealthy French noble, and I was counting on her to tell me the intricacies of their encounter.

We put our masks on and gracefully got out of the carriage.

We walked into a ball which was in full swing. I did like a good party, but the Lord Aleister's parties always put me on the edge, like there was something deeper going on. I would get to investigate the reason behind that feeling tonight. But for some odd reason the hairs on the back of my neck were raised.

I nodded to Isabella to go socialise and I walked across past the food and grabbed a glass of champagne as I walked past a servant.

I began to look around the room picking up on who was who from their clothing and from what little I saw of their faces. I knew the woman wearing an outrageous shade of red was Madam Red, and the man with her was her butler. I looked around hoping to see Ciel Phatomhive, her nephew, but he was missing. I was hoping to discuss business with him.

I did see a girl in Pink that was about Ciel's height, but I didn't see him.

I heard the cry of pleasure and happiness and I turned to see the devil incarnate.

Elizabeth Midford…

"Oh! Your dress is so beautiful! Wait.. Lady Lancaster?" She said shocked then ran up to me and hugged me, I was getting slightly crushed at the joy and happiness exploding out of her.

"Hello Lizzie, Oh, you just look so pretty in that dress of yours! And you've grown so much since I last saw you!" I acted like Lizzie, she liked enthusiasm so I summed up a bit and plastered on a smile.

She wore a pink dress that was similar to the ones she normally wears and a white mask.

"Thank you! Have you by any chance seen a girl around here wearing a pink and white dress? The dress she wore was simply beautiful!"

"I haven't but I am sure I will look out for her. I am an expert on dresses after all." I winked.

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you." She said smiling happily and then running off.

"Aw Gee, I wish I was that bloody enthusiastic..." I said sarcastically to myself, I took a swig of the champagne in my hand.

I met eyes with a man across the room and I felt electricity go through me and I felt kind of like prey in the eyes of a predetor. He was tall and strikingly handsome. He was lean and thin but in an attractive way. His hair was jet black was mostly pulled back, the rest framed his face nicely, he had the look of some sort of teacher, maybe a dance instructor.

If I believed in love in first sight this would be it, but since I don't, taking my breath away would have to do. I was about to follow him, but I lost him within the crowd and I turned to see him behind me.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge." He said with a smile.

"Hmmm, and you would know.. Mr…?" I said expectantly with a smirk.

"Sebastian Michaelis, and you must be Miss Lancaster." He smiled.

"That is correct. You are a servant yes?"

"I am, would you like to make a bet?"

"What are the terms?"

"If I win, you must dance with me, if you win, I will do whatever you ask."

"Very well. I shall go first." I thought I saw him hanging off someone earlier; it was that girl in pink wasn't it? But he said master. "Lord Aleister?" I said but for the life of me I couldn't understand why, was there something interfering with my thoughts?

"No. My turn." He took a look around the room, smiled, then looked back to me. "Isabella Haines."

"No way, how did you know that?" I said looking at him sceptically.

"I talked to her earlier; she seemed unusually informal for a wealthy French noble." He smiled and then he put his hand out. "Dance with me."

"Is this you using your favour to seduce me into bed?" I said as I took his hand and brought my other hand up to rest on his shoulder and his other hand rested on my waist.

"I merely wanted to dance, is that such a crime?" He said in a voice smooth as silk.

We gracefully danced and other couples made way for us, we danced without missing a step, fumbling or overstepping. When we were done there was applause and he bowed down and kissed my hand.

Then I saw a change in his eyes, they somewhat glowed, perhaps it was a trick of the light so I dismissed it. I believe I saw him curse.

"I apologise, we must cut this short. My Master requires me." And with that he bowed again and left me standing there.

Then I realised, Phantomhive… That girl! Ciel must be in disguise to uncover what I had Isabella doing. And I assume his butler was here to distract me, he is a genius, but I doubt that Lord Aleister is the killer.

I saw Isabella join my side as I left the building, and inside the carriage we both took our mask's off.

"What did you discover?" I said looking at her with interest.

"He was holding some sort of auction for a young girl. He was trying to auction her off part by part."

"Agh, then he is not our killer," I said smiling. "Because he sells them off part by part or the whole girl, then the bodies wouldn't all have the same thing in common, but they were all missing a uterus… So unless there's a uterus collector out there then he couldn't be the killer."

"Don't you get tired of being intelligent?"

"Never. And since Ciel has decided to take part in this case then I must see how he's getting along."

"So we're going to the Phantomhive Mansion?"

"Yes, I believe we are, for I have a certain contract I wish to offer him." I smiled looking out the window into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Now, I daresay everyone is thoroughly confused at this point.. Do not worry! All will be explained... Maybe.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Jack the Ripper

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

**Thank you for everyone who has Favourited, reviewed and read my story! I really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to your life<em>

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you_

_Acting on your best behaviour_

_Turn your back on mother nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world"_

_-Everybody wants to rule the world by Lorde_

* * *

><p>I sipped the tea Sebastian had prepared as I crossed my legs in a way that appeared professional. Across the mahogany desk, Ciel was staring at me with a narrowed eye. Ciel was around the age of 13, and despite what he would say if I said so, he was adorable in his mannerisms.<p>

"I didn't expect to see the fabled 'Crow' here, you are supposed to be a myth." Ciel said with a smirk.

"And the Queen's Watchdog is meant to be doing his job, all he seems to do is drink tea and sell toys. So I have come to tell you to hand the case over to me." I said with a chuckle.

"I think not."

I smirked at Ciel's behaviour, it was so much like a spoilt brat's.

"Fine, then do not mind when I find your killer for you. Also, how was wearing a dress, did you enjoy the corset?" I joked.

Sebastian from his place by Ciel's side chuckled, then immediately stopped when he received a glare from Ciel.

"I see you were at Aleister Chamberlain's party as well, my butler did not inform me he saw you." Ciel sent another glare Sebastian's way.

"That's because your butler was distracted all night by the distraction for your apparent disappearance from Lady Midford's sight." I said. "Isabella, would you go sort out my room the way I would like it, I will be staying until 'Jack-the-Ripper' has been dealt with."

"Yes, My lady." She curtsied then left.

"Alright, you've sent your servant away, why are you really here?"

"Because I wish to know why from reports two years ago, you were presumed dead, then out of the blue you turn up with a butler and a patch over your eye."

"My kidnappers-"

"We both know that your kidnappers wouldn't provide you with a Butler for your eye." I said wanting to hear the truth.

"My apologies Mistress, but there is someone wanting you on the phone." I heard Isabella say from the door.

"I will be right there," I said smiling.

* * *

><p>I walked along the halls in wonder, even though my manor was large, it could not compare to the grand Phantomhive Mansion. It was filled with long corridors and rooms that never got used but were all beautiful and surprisingly clean. Sebastian must really be what I suspect he is.<p>

I walked into a large library that was well cleaned and cared for, but I doubted anyone actually read the books inside.

I found the ladder and climbed it to get to the top shelf, there was a book there I found intriguing. Although as it had not been moved for some time, it was stuck and I found myself pulling quite hard on it, so much so that I let go of the ladder and I fell.

I counted the moments in my head between the time I left the ladder and collided with the ground, but I never collided.

"My lady, you should be more careful," Sebastian said while he cradled me in his arms "you were lucky I was walking past when I saw your moment of misfortune."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I did not mean to cause you any trouble." I said as he put me down. As I touched the ground his sleeve slightly rose to reveal not only pale porcelain skin, but some odd chain tattoos. The odd thing I had the same ones and yet, I don't remember how I got them.

"Sebastian. What are the tattoos around your wrists?"

Sebastian looked at me for a moment and I think I saw a brief sadness in his unusually happy facade. "They are marks left by someone who left me long ago."

"Who?"

I could see him looking in my eyes trying to assess whether or not to tell me. "The only being that will ever love me." Is all he said before he left the room in a hurry.

I wanted to comfort him, to help him. But in my heart I was useless.

What was I thinking? He has nothing to do with me. He just danced with me once to keep himself occupied so no one would suspect his master for who he was, including me.

I left the room with the black book with a pentagram embedded on the front.

* * *

><p>I turned around a corner. Twin silver short swords and a crucifix hung around my neck, I also had a vile of holy water. I also had a gun strapped to my thigh just in case.<p>

I knew of the evils that existed in this world and since I concluded that Jack-the-Ripper was two people. At least one of them was not human. Vampires and werewolves were the least of my worries, no I highly suspected the creature behind this was stronger than either of those. Maybe a Demon, but they rarely came to the human world to feed, and they would not do so just to rip out the uterus and paint the victims up so disturbingly.

No, I believe that Jack the Ripper is something altogether different.

I wore a trench coat to shield myself from the bitter cold with I pulled the hood down further to obscure my face and scarlet hair from view.

As I walked I looked up into the sky which was lit by a full moon I saw two quick figures travel fast towards the house I suspected to be the next victim's I walked all the more briskly. As I reached the alleyway the victim's house appeared isolated and alone despite the buildings looming around it, and the air was stale and dirty.

I ran to the old wooden door and tried to open it, which was locked. I pulled out my lockpicks and scratched at the lock for about half a minute before I heard a tell-tale click and I pushed lightly on the door. I crept inside, keeping to the wall I scanned around the corner and saw what I assumed was a man dressed in a cloak to shield his face as he stroked the captive girl's face. I was about to strike before I saw a woman in all red walk around a corner. A sinful smile played on her lips as she checked the sharpness of the blade she pushed the cloaked man aside to trace the girl's abdomen.

It must have been the limited light, but I didn't even notice that the girl was already pretty much done for, the wounds inflicted on her stomach would never heal properly and she would bleed out before anyone with trained medical experience could treat her.

But that didn't stop me from shooting the knife from the woman in red's hand and turning their attention to me.

"Grell, kill her like the rest," Madam Red smirked.

"With pleasure." He ran at me and the cloak fell away from his frame as he used his strength and send my hurling through the open door, I could feel my body bruising as it collided with the concrete, and my hands grazed as I tried to prevent landing on my face.

"Fuck" I swore I hadn't been hurt like this in such a long time. I stood up and smiled weakly, even though my back felt like never moving again. I readied myself for the next attack by pulling out my twin swords and pulling my hood back.

Grell walked out all bloody and with a shocked look on his face for a moment.

"Grell Sutcliff and Madam Red, I am here under the queen to kill you both for your association of the 'Jack-the-Ripper' case." I said with authority, hoping that by some miracle that Grell Sutcliff was a creature I could kill.

"I would like to see you try" Grell smiled as he came towards me slowly and as I readied myself for another attack he ran forward and with strength I hadn't fought before I flew backwards again and hit the wall the wall with a crack causing a mass amount of pain again. Although I smiled through the pain as I saw Sebastian and Ciel round the corner to face Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff. As I blacked out I remembered what I told Isabella earlier that evening.

_"Devil worship huh?" Isabella asked in reference to the book I was reading._

_"I think our dear host is more than meets the eye." I smiled at my small joke. I transitioned into my serious voice to relay information to her. "Tonight, I will go after Jack the Ripper. I have found the next suitable target and I will end this tonight. Once I have gone inform Ciel and Sebastian. They will come after me assuming I have found the killer."_

_"What if Ciel and his Butler go after you and see your... Abilities?"_

_"They won't, I can avoid that since I know that Sebastian and Ciel will arrive before I have to use them."_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I have been kind of Busy lately and I lost interest for a week to write a vampire type story. BUT IM BACK and I intend to update soon before I go on holiday. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Feeling the Air

**Thank you to anyone who takes time to read this fic, and I would really appreciate reviews, favourites and follows. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliff picked up his Death scythe, satisfied with the blood spilt he flicked his red hair out of his face. He noticed the girl who was slumped against the wall, she knew what she was getting into with the equipment she had, so why did she think she could stand a chance? Unless… She looks so similar to the Demon, was she the Demon who became human?<p>

Sebastian watched over the boy as he soundlessly grieved for his aunt, he never would understand human feelings towards one another, love and such things were trivial, only things that could be exploited. After losing his mate the first time he made a pact with one of the elders to make her immortal, but he would never see her again.

Yet the scarlet haired Abagail captured Sebastian's attention, he had yet seen someone so intelligent and reckless with her life. But he had no doubts she knew his master's intentions tonight, it was interesting though that she would recklessly go out on a whim and try to kill the killers.

"Sebastian, I told you to kill jack the Ripper." Ciel said as he combed his hair to make it reasonably neat and looked at Grell as he walked away.

"Of course, I am sure Miss Abagail will want a taste of her own vengeance." Sebastian said with a closed mouth and eyes smile, the fake one he uses to make people feel safe or secure.

"Do not play games with me, why would she?"

"I suppose we could wait until-" Sebastian was stopped when Abagail's eyes opened; they were not the brown his master was expecting, no, they were glowing red like they were on fire.

"Abagail-" Ciel said slightly discomforted.

"You know Sebastian," She smiled sinfully as she raised herself rather easily for someone who just got thrown at a wall with the strength of a Reaper. "You may be right."

"Master, I request you run towards town, as far as you can. She is not known for her kindness." The voice Sebastian used suggested danger and it wasn't playful like with Grell, no this suggested the woman in front of him wasn't exactly messing around.

Ciel didn't need further explanation; but he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't run away from his curiosity.

Abagail's wounds no longer bled and Sebastian was sure that each one had stitched itself up. Her body was straighter now, like her posture was straightened by force, and her head held high with the smirk stretched across her face.

"No, I didn't exactly come tonight to Kill Jack the ripper, No. I came to end the Life of Grell Sutcliff." She strolled to where Grell was standing, her swords were pulled out faster than the human eye could blink. Grell smiled with pleasure, finally, a real fight.

"Well, I was going to let you live, but you seem to be hell bent on one of us dying, so I can't help but oblige." Grell said through a shark smile.

There was a clash of metal and the stonework of the ground. Abagail's swords dropped from her hands. "I don't need such items to kill you. I only need my bare hands to do so."

"Don't worry it will only make it easier for me." Grell said as he ran forward about ten steps and Abagail vanished quicker than he could even see. Him! A Reaper, could not see how fast she moved! She wasn't any sort of human he came across.

"Who are you?" Grell yelled in confusion when he finally spotted her looking at her nails in admiration

"Ambrosia Astroth of house Lunas, Queen of the Never lands ever since well, the last monarch died I guess. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said standing and bowing in a polite way. She then swooped down and grabbed Grell by the throat and tossed him into the ground, almost making him drop his precious scythe.

Sebastian bowed his head in some sort respect and Ciel glared at him, how did this woman manage to make his butler, supposedly one of the most dangerous demons, bow his head? Was the Never lands a place Demons counted sacred? Or did Sebastian admire the demon in front of him.

"Grell, remember when you ransacked my temple? My tower? Killing my people?" She said as she pulled his scythe away from him and lowered it to his head.

As the scythe was about to cut a strand of red hair another death scythe halted the chainsaw's movements.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have that Reaper in one piece." A man who was dressed smartly and was narrowing his eyes at the demons below him.

"I would actually." Ambrosia said, her smile never fading as the saw she held tried to saw but couldn't.

The man jumped down neatly landing on Grell's head with as much grace as a gazelle. His eyes were now firmly held onto Ambrosia's gaze. "I am William T. Spears. It's a pleasure to meet the Queen of Lunas. I understand that your kind must revel in your existence. But I only know you as the demon that became human." He said as he bowed and produced a card. "I thought I would never have to bow in respect to one of your kind."

"The other one will return soon, don't you worry." Ambrosia said as she raised an eyebrow and the scythe, allowing her take the card from his hand before throwing it away.

"I am sorry for the disturbance of this individual on the streets of London. Allow me to take him back." William said as he held his hand to his chest.

"You can have him. The strength required to kill him is not worth it." She said before she saw William grab Grell by the hair and dragging him away. She found some sick pleasure in throwing the Scythe at the back of William. "You forgot something. It's probably best not for one of my kind to have something like that, yes?" Ambrosia smirked.

"Thank you." William said before descending into the darkness.

"My pleasure." Ambrosia said with a chuckle and a sarcastic bow. Then she turned on two individuals that had questionable looks on both of their faces.

"Sorry, but you won't get any answers out of me. Ask the other one." Ambrosia said before she let go of Abagail's body and it seemed to fall like a sack of potatoes. Within a second, Sebastian had her in his arms, just before she hit the ground.

"Sebastian, bring her. There is much we must discuss." Ciel said, his blue eye narrowing at the peculiar situation. He did not understand Demon 'royalty' but Sebastian as a demon obviously recognised her. "Sebastian, tell me, who is Ambrosia Astroth? I am sure that Abagail doesn't know as well as you."

"Quite the contrary, Abagail has freely given her body to Ambrosia, but why? I do not know." Sebastian said. "Ambrosia is known for Manipulation, she is one of the strongest of our kind. But, her temple, or tower, was ransacked. Her home, destroyed. She had all but killed the reapers responsible, but then, she became… Human. My kind though of her as dead, but then she seemingly has attached herself to Abagail. Which would require either assistance of a reaper and the willing body of Abagail, or…" Sebastian suddenly looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Or what Sebastian?" Ciel said, peering over to look at her sleeping face.

"She IS Ambrosia, another state of being. One that has no idea of the consequences of the other, Abagail doesn't know what happens when Ambrosia takes over, because they are separate and one in the same."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I've been busy lately with school and stuff so I'm sooooooo Sorry for making everyone wait. Also thank you SOOOOOOO much if you have favorited or reviewed! Thank you so much!<strong>


End file.
